Adeus
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Mello estava morto e Near sabia, era o ultimo adeus.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, se não o L estaria vivo, Mello e Near seriam o casal principal e Raito e Misa teriam se casado no purgatorio, tido lua de mel no inferno e ido, juntos, para P...

Essa fic pode ser considerada a terceira de uma trilogia_, _alem dela tem_ "Detalhes" _e _"Ultima noite", _agora acabou mesmo, obrigada a todos que acompanharam! Fico muito feliz por todos os comentários que recebi, valeu mesmo gente!

Bjus!

**Não é necessário ler as outras para entender essa.**_(Mas eu adoraria que vocês lessem)_

**Adeus.**

As noticias chegam rápido a uma central de investigação, no caso dessa em particular, ele diria que chegou rápido de mais. Ainda podia se lembrar da noite anterior, o calor do corpo de Mello tão junto ao seu, nunca mais ia senti-lo novamente, pois acabava de ser informado, que o loiro morrera no desmoronamento.

_-"seu plano saiu exatamente como o planejado, não é Mello?"_- Pensava em silêncio.

Olhava para as telas dos computadores sem prestar atenção em nenhuma, algumas mostravam jornais, transmitindo a noticia do seqüestro e assassinato da grande repórter Takada, jornalistas hipócritas que afirmavam lamentar a perda da colega, quando na verdade estavam felizes por se livrarem da concorrência. Outras telas exibiam relatórios enviados por seus próprios investigadores, nada que lhe despertasse interesse no momento.

Estava vidrado, perdido em lembranças de uma infância distante, via um menino loiro correndo pelos jardins da Wammy's House, dando ordem aos colegas e bolando estratégias de jogos, via o mesmo menino gritando de raiva, em frente uma lista que o colocava em segundo lugar, que o colocava atrás de Near. Conseguia lembrar-se com exatidão de cada detalhe da expressão de Mello, enquanto lhe xingava e destruía seus quebra-cabeças. Era por de mais doloroso lembrar de seus toques, fossem suaves ou rudes, mas nunca se permitiria chorar.

No fundo de sua mente, abafados pela memória da voz de Mello, podia ouvir os gemidos vacilantes de Halle, que chorava de maneira discreta as suas costas. Naquele momento, sentiu inveja da mulher, dela que pode tê-lo escondido em sua casa por tanto tempo, que pode desfrutar de sua companhia por semanas. Sentiu inveja do melhor amigo de Mello, aquele que havia passado as noites da infância e juventude ao lado do loiro, que foi confidente de tanto segredos, que conheceu toda a história dele, sentiu inveja de Matt ter podido morrer ao lado do loiro. Surpreso pela linha de seus pensamentos, sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipá-los.

Near também sabia. Ele era o único, que realmente conhecia Mello, que ele era o único que poderia decifrar cada mínima nuance de sua personalidade, só ele podia entendê-lo sem palavras e fora dele, foi de Near que ele havia se despedido. Apertou a foto que levava junto ao peito, o ultimo e único presente que ele lhe dera.

O albino sentiu seus olhos arderem de leve e respirou fundo, não podia fracassar agora, não depois do sacrifício de seu maior e mais admirado rival, por Mello, por **L**, por Watari, por si mesmo, Near ia levar Kira ao tribunal, ia condená-lo, ia _derrotá-lo._

- Encontrem o corpo de Mello, eu quero um enterro decente para ele. – Ordenou com a voz fria de sempre, pode ouvir Halle estrangular um gemido mais forte e ver dois de seus subordinados correndo para acatar suas ordens. – Nós vamos pegá-lo juntos, Mello. – Sussurrou baixinho, olhando fixamente para o boneco de lego, que representava o loiro, em seguida começou a ler os monitores, sua mente trabalhando com a frieza calculista de sempre.

Depois daquilo, não levou muito tempo para que o caso fosse solucionado. Near precisava confessar ter gostado de ver Yagami Raito implorando socorro e clemência, rastejando como o verme, que na verdade era. Near sempre teve medo dos seus sentimentos e, naquele momento, entendeu o "por que", sentirá-se desprezível ao apreciar tanto o sofrimento de um inimigo, mas se sentira também acalentado pelo pensamento de que, _ele_, de que Mello, teria sentido exatamente a mesma coisa.

Foram horas de viagem até ali, odiava aviões e o caminho feito de carro também era longo, mas finalmente estava em frente aquele casarão, o Wammy's House continuava bem cuidado e administrado, Roger já havia partido, mas deixará uma substituta competente, algumas crianças corriam pelo jardim, um dia uma delas viria a substituí-lo. Porém seu destino primário não seria o orfanato.

Ele se deslocou a pé para o cemitério a poucas quadras dali, suas roupas perfeitamente brancas chamavam atenção dos pedestres, mas ele permanecia alheio ao resto do mundo. Entrou e seguiu por entre as lapides com uma calma mórbida, até encontrar a que procurava.

Feita em granito, negro e brilhante, como as roupas que ele costumava usar, decorada pelo terço, aquele que Mello sempre trazia junto ao coração, com as palavras douradas, assim como os cabelos dele, gravadas: _Mihael Keehl "um anjo que cumpriu sua missão terrena"_, ali estava o tumulo de Mello.

Near deu um meio sorriso diante das palavras escolhidas, pois sabia que o loiro teria rido muito daquilo e dito que era ridiculamente meloso. Tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso de seu sobretudo branco e colocou sobre o tumulo.

- Vencemos. – Disse baixinho, duvidando que o outro pudesse escutá-lo onde quer que estivesse. Porém recebeu um vento em resposta, não uma brisa suave, mas uma ventania forte e determinada, como o loiro sempre fora. Deu um novo meio sorriso – Mello sempre será Mello.

Falou antes de se virar e seguir para longe daquele lugar. Parou no meio do caminho e tornou a falar, olhando para o monumento fúnebre.

- Eu te amo Mello e eu não desisti.

Seguiu o caminho de volta para o orfanato, queria saber qual teria sido a resposta do loiro, se tivesse confessado o que sentia, enquanto o tinha do seu lado, porém não havia mais tempo, não havia mais o que dizer e para quem, aquele era o ultimo Adeus.

**Fim.**


End file.
